Bubbles (2016 TV series)
|aliases = }} Bubbles is a member of The Powerpuff Girls and is known for being "Bright as a Sunny Day." And she is the deuteragonist of The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series). Personality Like the other girls, not much as changed to her personality. Unlike her original counterpart, Bubbles doesn't cry as much, and is shown to be less sensitive, and more mature. She is shown to be bright and naive like her original counterpart. However, she is also shown to be more aggressive then her original counterpart. (Examples: *The stayover, *Horn sweet horn, *Strong-armed, and the short *Run Blossom run.) But she is mostly the same as her original counterpart. Appearance Her appearance differs from her original counterpart, as she has shorter pig tails and clips in her hair. Also unlike her original counterpart, she has visible hair bands for her hair bunches and lighter blue in her appearance. She wears a light blue dress with a horizontal black stripe along the middle, as well as black Mary Jane's and white socks. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Video Games * Her sisters, Buttercup and Blossom. * All species of animals, even mythological ones; such as unicorns * The Sensetive Thugz * Frederick * Octi * Pageants * Singing * Being cute Dislikes * Villains * Crime * Buttercup and Blossom arguing * Hurt and endangered animals * Meat loaf (Allergic) * being ugly Powers and Abilities Like her sisters she has the ability to fly at great speeds, fire red laser beams from her bright blue eyes, superhuman agility, enhanced endurance and superhuman strength(though she can still get her bones broken). In "Princess Buttercup" It's shown that she and Blossom can use super speed. 'Blue Energy Projection' She also has the ability to make light blue-colored energy constructs of animals (such as a rabbit, bear, dolphin, or rhino) out of pure light blue energy. She can control these energized animal forms at will. 'Sonic Scream' Like her original 1998 counterpart she also possesses the power to emit unusually strong hypersonic blasts and ultrasonic screams from her mouth, that are capable of shattering glass, stone, concrete easily and knock opponents back. 'Hypnotic Singing' She can attract a crowd of people with her irresistibly melodious and angelically hypnotic songs. According to Mojo Jojo in Tiara Trouble, she has a hypnotically irresistible singing voice similar to that of an angel which can shatter glass, stone and brick with ease. 'Animal communication' Her other special ability is talking to and understanding the speech of animals. 'Advanced Programming' In "Viral Spiral" she is revealed to be an expert at programming computer software; such as video games and even hack into the internet itself. 'Laser Vision' In "Once Upon a Townsville" She was ready to fire a laser beam , but the dragon blocked it by blowing some fire on Bubbles. 'Vocal Mimicry' In "Man Up 2: Still Man-ing" she showed that she is capable of copying someone else's speaking voice. Relationships Family * * * Friends/Allies * (teacher) * * * Guru Chillaxi * The Sensitive Thugz * Derbytantes Enemies/Adversaries * * * * * * * Manboy * Bianca Bikini * Barbarus Bikini * Packrat * Lava Lady Quotes Gallery Bubbles (2016 TV series)/Gallery Trivia *In Power-Up Puff she claimed that she has an allergic reaction to meat loaf. Category:Characters Category:Powerpuffs Category:Females Category:Children Category:2016 TV series Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters